Zeed
is the first villain that Kenshiro faces in the series. The leader of a merciless biker gang that has invaded several villages for their food and water supply. He has "Z 666" tattooed on his forehead and is the leader of the biker gang which attacks Lin's village. Kenshiro fights him while he's holding Lin captive and destroys him using the Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken. Fighting Style : Despite being Kenshiro's first opponent, Zeed is never seen fighting in the manga, though he is seen holding an axe at several points. : Zeed attacks with his fists and tackles with his bare body in the PS1 game. : In the Musou series, Zeed attacks with dual maces in a style based on raw power. He has the ability to jump high and pound the ground, rapidly bring down his maces to create small quake to knock opponents off their feet, as well as temporarily switch to a crossbow. Zeed is the first of several characters to use the dual mace moveset. TV Series : In the 17th episode it is revealed that Zeed's gang was an ally of the King's Organization when Balcom is giving a recap of Kenshirou's encounters up to that point. :Danmatsuma: "Hidebu!" 1986 Movie : Zeed is incorrectly called "Zenda" in the English dub. Toki Gaiden : In this spinoff manga, Zeed is persuaded to attack the Village of Miracles by the vengeful Amiba. Zeed and his gang of thugs launch a night-raid but they are thwarted by the combined efforts of Toki, Juza and the villagers. Toki spares Zeed's life but erases any memory of the village or his encounter with Amiba with the Hokuto Kyomu Shi Dan (北斗虚無指弾, Big Dipper Empty Finger Bullet) technique. Video Games : Hokuto no Ken 3 has Zeed, in the vein of Spade, steal Misumi's seeds. Misumi sends Kenshiro to recover the seeds and Zeed is killed in a boss battle. : Zeed appears in Hokuto no Ken Online. His girlfriend, Jera is also introduced. : In the PS1 game, Zeed is the first boss. He invades Lin's village searching for Kenshiro to avenge the death of his men. : Zeed appears as a boss character in Hokuto Muso. Zeed has been slightly redesigned and now has a blonde mohawk with a pony tail. In Legend mode, Zeed is a boss, while in the various dream mode Zeed can be an ally or enemy character. Notes * Zeed appears to lack statistics in the Hokuto no Ken: Kyūkyoku Kaisetsusho: Seikimatsu Haō Retsuden guide. * As with Kenshiro's "You are already dead (Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru)", Zeed's "What (Nani)" also became an internet sensation since 2016. * In the anime, Zeed is the first character to utter the word, "Hidebu", though in the manga, the word was first uttered and popularized by Mr. Heart. Gallery File:Zeed_(Hokuto_no_Ken_3).PNG|Zeed in HNK 3 File:Z_in_PS1_game_..png|Zeed, as he appears in Hokuto no Ken Seiki Matsu Kyueishu Densetsu PS1 File:5e56.png File:Zeed.jpg File:Zeed_threaten.jpg|Zeed threatens to kill Lynn File:Zeed_dead.jpg|Zeed dies File:ZD_M86_..png|Zeed Dies in the movie File:ZD_GPS1_..png|Zeed dies in Hokuto no Ken Seiki Matsu Kyueishu Densetsu Zeed-kr.png|Zeed in Hokuto Musou/Ken's Rage File:Zeed_Toki_Gaiden.png|Zeed in Toki Gaiden File:Bah..png|Zeed in Kenshiro Den File:Zeed.png Legends_ReVIVE_Zeed.png|Zeed in Hokuto no Ken: Legends ReVIVE (illustration) Navigation Category:Hokuto no Ken characters Category:Shirogane no Seija characters Category:Characters killed by Kenshirō Category:Villains Category:Outlaws